metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:General Q-Nek
Normally an admin would give you a message that said things like "Welcome!" and provide links to helpful pages, but unfortunately I think none are on, so I don't think it would be much of a problem if I gave you the links instead (Well, at least I hope it's not much of a problem...). Community Portal the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) The Help Desk Image Policy All help pages External Wikipedia pages: How to edit a page Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial Picture tutorial How to write a great article By the way, I found out how to type the "tildes" without them showing my signature!: ~~~~! Typing that produces your name and the current date. Once again, I really hope I'm not doing an "Admin Only" job. So... Yeah. Anyways, you should read those. DoomZero 04:22, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, DoomZero! There is actually a short line of code that you can put in that types all of this out for you. It is on the bottom of my first Talk Archive. I guess anyone can do it, but it is the admins jobs to make sure that everyone gets their welcome. Now for the "official" welcome... ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:31, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Wikitroid! General Q-Nek, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:31, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Grammar Hello General Q-Nek, and welcome to Wikitroid. I just wanted to bring to your attention that you should use proper English grammar and spelling to the best of your ability on the wiki. You should also try to use professional English (for example, don't say "I totally agree," but say "I agree completely."). Understand that Wikitroid is, first and foremost, an encyclopedia, and should be written as such. Specifically, I have noticed that you aren't putting spaces after your punctuation (which makes the text look bad, as well as being grammatically incorrect) and you are using poorly structured sentences. A good way to think about it is that your edits (at least your article edits) should be written like a school or business assignment. It sounds rough, but you'll get used to it pretty quickly. If you need any help with anything or have any questions, feel free to poke my on my talk page, to , or to ask any other active administrator. Happy editing, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:44, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Now Im afraid to talk, and I love talking.General Q-Nek 01:50, October 19, 2009 (UTC)